


Adoption

by MiracoloDiGigi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracoloDiGigi/pseuds/MiracoloDiGigi
Summary: Gigi and Andrea want to take their relationship ship a step further, but they're having trouble agreeing... [ REQUESTED ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous Tumblr user. Enjoy! The second chapter will come asap, I promise!

“Have you ever had a pet?” Gigi broke the silence whilst he and Andrea sipped their coffees out on the porch overlooking their backyard.

Andrea raised a brow, and glanced to Gigi. He knew the elder Italian. The question wasn’t just asked out of curiosity. He was going somewhere with this, and he was a little worried to find out where. 

“I had a few cats growing up.” He responded as he studied Gigi for a moment, before he added, “Why?”

“Just wondering.” Gigi retorted with a shrug as he sipped his coffee again. 

Clearly, that didn’t satisfy Andrea, as he scoffed at the response. “Bullshit. Why?”

Gigi rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was infuriating, just how well Andrea knew him and could see right through his lies. “I was just thinking… We should get a pet or something.”

The suggestion actually brought a small smile to Andrea’s features. It was surely a way to take their relationship to the next step, without involving any more children. While they loved their children dearly… They were both getting older, and with just how demanding their jobs were, they both knew enough was enough. A pet was the most logical step; a joint responsibility that would bring them closer together. At least, that was how it was supposed to work, wasn’t it?

“We should get a cat.” The younger Italian suggested, lifting his coffee cup to his lips again, slowly. 

Gigi scoffed at that, and cast a sideways glare toward Andrea. “A dog.” He corrected.

“No, really. A cat. They’re easier to take care of, considering how often we travel and all.” Andrea attempted to reason with his lover, though he knew full well that Gigi was a self proclaimed dog person and he surely would not accept adopting a cat over a dog, no matter what he said.

“Absolutely not. We’re not getting a cat.” Gigi retorted, shaking his head at Andrea’s request. “We’re getting a dog. They’re man’s best friend, after all. Loyal and playful - much more fun than a lazy cat.”

Andrea scoffed. “Cats aren’t lazy, they simply prefer the necessities. Eat, sleep, and relieve themselves. That’s all they need.”

“And fun isn’t a necessity at all? Please.” Gigi scoffed right back, mostly as a means of mocking Andrea a little. 

“Not really to a cat, no.” He shrugged, to which Gigi responded with a glare. “Come on, amore, you know you want a nice little kitten to curl up on your chest and purr when you’re lying on the sofa watching TV late at night.”

Gigi rolled his eyes at that. “No, I’d rather have a dog who’d like to play fetch, go on walks, and enjoy life with, and then cuddle up to me at night.” He huffed.

Andrea let out a little groan at just how stubborn his lover was being, and brought a hand up to rub at his face. “We’re not going to accomplish anything like this, Gigi. We should just go to a shelter and let an animal choose us. How does that sound?”

Gigi seemed to like the thought of that, but downplayed it as he sipped his coffee, acting as though he was considering the suggestion. After a moment, he gave a nod of his head, lowering the mug. “I can settle for that much.”


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon, Andrea and Gigi set out to the nearest animal shelter. It was a building they’d passed countless times before, whether on their way to training or the grocery store down the street, and yet a building they’d never really given a second glance. It seemed rather well off, thankfully, suggesting the animals were at least well taken care of - well, taken care of the best they could be, living in cages, of course.

The Italians headed inside, linking arms once behind the safety of closed doors. Locals who knew of their relationship were oftentimes respectful and understood the need to keep their relationship under wraps, but, truth be told they’d both reached the point in their adult lives at which they stopped caring about gawking passerbys and bloodthirsty media. If the public found out, so be it. They made their way over to the front counter, where a woman who seemed to be several years older than them sat, perched behind a computer screen. However, when the door opened, she perked up and looked toward them with with a large, friendly looking grin.

“How can I help you boys today?” She spoke up, her cheerful tone alone bringing a smile to Andrea and Gigi’s faces.

“We're looking to adopt a pet." Andrea responded with a small smile. It was that typical awkward smile of his.

"Well, that's what we're here for!" The lady chortled, and stood from her desk chair. "Were you looking to adopt a dog or a cat?"

"That's the thing - we can't decide." Gigi spoke up quickly, letting out a soft laugh as he did so. "We figured we should come here, and see which animal we're just... drawn to or something."

The lady let out another hearty laugh with a hand on her stomach as she rounded the corner and came to stand in front of the desk. "You're not the first to come in here saying the same thing! I, myself, am a dog person, but we do have plenty of cute little kitties and dogs who're looking for a good home!"

Both men grinned at the woman, eager to see the animals awaiting them. The woman turned to lead them down a hall toward where the cages were. The dogs and cats were divided, of course, and Andrea took the dogs while Gigi took the cats - they figured it would be easier to decide this way, as a dog lover would love all the dogs, and a cat lover would just love all the cats. They went their separate ways and walked up and down the aisles, paying special attention to each animal they passed.

Gigi found his first. It was a little black cat huddled in the back of it's cage with the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. He stopped in his tracks, and gestured to the worker accompanying him, asking if he could see the cat without so many words. The man understood and unlocked the cage for Gigi. It took a moment of cooing and persuading the little cat to come out, but when he did, he was small enough to curl up right in the palm of Gigi's hand, purring ever so softly. And, just like that, he was sold. This was the one. They were getting this little cat, he didn't need to see anymore, it was all done.

Unbeknownst to him, the same thing had happened to Andrea with the dogs in the other room. He was drawn to this big, almost scary looking dog. Likely a mix of a pitbull with something else, though the workers were unsure as he'd come in off the street and there was no way to tell. He was a mutt. However, as soon as Andrea stepped into the pen, he knew immediately that this dog was nothing to fear. The mutt was a gentle giant that immediately went belly up for more rubs when Andrea approached him.

When it came time to meet up again, Gigi emerged carrying the little black cat against his chest, and Andrea emerged with the mutt on a leash.

"I want this one-- Oh." They both exclaimed at exactly the same time, before realizing they each had an animal, and pausing.

For a moment, there was silence. Clearly neither man was about to back down. It wasn't one or the other, it wasn't even neither. It was both, and they knew that immediately.

And, just as it had happened the first time, they spoke simultaneously:

"We'll take both."


End file.
